Behind Every Great Wizard
by Starlight623
Summary: Harry and Hermione prepare for a night out with Hermione's help. Very short and a little funny. One shot. Complete.


Disclaimer:  I don't own anyone in this story (except maybe little Lily).  Everything is JKRowling's and the book publishers and the movie makers.  I thank them all for the inspiration!

A/N:  This is dedicated to all those couples who desperately need each other to function properly.  I know Harry is a capable individual, but Hermione is obviously the rock in their relationship!

Behind Every Great Wizard …

            "Mione!  Where's my new dress shirt?" Harry called from their bedroom.

            "It's right where it's supposed to be, in the closet!" she replied from the kitchen.

            "No, it's – wait, there it is," Harry said.

            Hermione Potter shook her head.  Every time they had some event to go to, this is how the evening began.  Harry might have been the boy-who-lived to the rest of the world, but to Hermione he would always be the man-who-couldn't-find-his-own-clothes.

            "Mione!  Have you seen my tie?" came another cry for help from the bedroom.

            "Blue, black or Gryffindor?" she called back.

            "Um, what would be best?"

            Ah, the-man-who-couldn't-dress-himself was making an appearance.

            "Well, we're going to a Gryffindor reunion.  Wear that one," she replied.

            "Do you know where that is?"

            "On the back of your desk chair, sweetheart!"

            "Thanks!"

            Hermione wandered into their daughter's nursery.  "Ok, Lily.  Aunt Minerva and Uncle Albus are coming soon to watch you while your scatter-brained Daddy and I go out."

            The almost one-year-old baby smiled at her mother.

            "Mione!" came another call from Harry.

            "Come on, Lily.  Daddy needs more help," Hermione sighed as she lifted her daughter from the crib and carried her to Harry's aid.  "Yes, honey?" she said sweetly as they reached the bedroom.

            "Have you seen my—" Harry began.

            "They're under the bed."

            "How do you even know what I was going to ask you about?" Harry asked, shocked.

            "Because you have asked about your shirt and tie.  You're already wearing your pants and socks.  So that leaves shoes."

            "Wow.  You are one smart witch.  And speaking of smart witches, there's my girl!" Harry said as he tickled Lily.  The baby giggled.

            "Harry, finish getting ready.  Albus and Minerva will be here any minute," Hermione said.

            "Ok, ok.  But do you know where—"

            "Hanging neatly next to mine."

            "Now what was I going to ask for?" Harry asked as he finished putting on his shoes.

            "Your dress robes.  I pressed them an hour ago with mine.  Now, you take silly Lily here while I get this hair under control."

            "Gladly!" Harry said as he played with his daughter.  Then, there was a knock on the door.  "I think the sitters are here.  I'll go let them in."

            Harry greeted Minerva and Albus Dumbledore.  He passed Lily to Minerva and went to get his dress robes on.  

            It was a very special evening.  It was one week to Ron Weasley and Lavender Brown's wedding and they were having a Gryffindor reunion to celebrate the upcoming marriage and the downfall of Voldemort that took place last year.

            Just then, Hermione came out of the bedroom.

            "Hello, Albus, Minerva.  Thanks so much for watching her!"

            "Not a problem, Hermione.  You two have fun!" Albus replied.

            Harry and Hermione kissed Lily goodbye and left.

            Just as they closed the door, Harry stopped.  "Wait, I forgot my—"

            Hermione simply handed him his watch.

            "You know, they're right.  Behind every great wizard, there is an even greater witch," Harry said as he kissed his wife.

            "And don't you forget it!" she replied with a smile as she took his hand.

            'It's going to be an interesting life,' Harry thought to himself as they left for the reunion.


End file.
